Angel's Lullaby
by Breathe From Your Hoo Hoo
Summary: Roger tries to comfort Mark. Extreme MarkRoger friendship fluff.


"Roger, come in! It's freezing out there!"

"AAwwww, but Mark, it's so beautiful out here! Just look at the snow and the stars! How did I not notice them before? I wanna be able to remember this sight".

"Rog, you can watch it from the window. Get your butt back in here before you get sick!"

"I'm already sick, in case you've forgotten. Let me at least enjoy what I have time I have left".

"Roger! Just…..you….**AARGH!**"

Mark slammed the window shut and fought back tears while he fumbled to make himself some tea. Why did Roger have to be so flippant about his illness? Why could he not care to look after himself? Mark quietly sobbed under his breath as he sat on the worn couch and struggled to sip his tea. Finally, he could no longer hold it back. He dumped his cup on the ancient coffee table and curled himself on the couch with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and just let the tears flow. His best friend was dying. _Dying_. Sure, he knew it ever since that day they found April in the bathroom, but it hadn't quite sunk in for him. Until now. When Roger's coughs became much louder and harsher than a human cough should ever be. When his skin slowly started to resemble old parchment. When his bright green eyes no longer held that cheeky sparkle that they usually did. And the AZT wasn't gonna keep him around forever either. Mark was so engrossed in his thoughts and tears and he didn't notice any activity around him, until he felt a slightly callused hand gently squeeze his shoulder. "Mark look, I'm……I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, we can't change……the…situation, but we _can_ make the best of what we have, can't we? I'm just trying to, you know, enjoy the simple things around me. Please Mark, don't cry. Is this how you want me to remember you?"

Mark attempted to wipe his face. "Rog, what am I going to do when you're gone?"

Roger gently ruffled his best friend's hair. "You'll live your life, make your films, and tell our story. You _will_ keep my memory alive that way. Come on, you have so much life ahead of you".

"But how will that help me, knowing I'll never see you again, or hear you play _Musetta's Waltz_ again, or deal with your cheekiness again? How……?"

Roger wordlessly wrapped his arms around his best friend and just held him tightly for what seems like hours (but which was actually 15 minutes) until his crying subsided and his breathing became normal again. The rock star then gently hoisted up Mark and guided his to his bedroom, where he covers him warmly under the blankets. Then he went into the 'living room' and returned with his guitar. The Jewish boy blinked quizzically as he removed his glasses, placed them on the side table and wiped his face some more.

"I wanna sing you something Marky, just so you know how I feel". Roger sat at the edge of the bed, positioned himself with the guitar and started with the opening verse, his eyes locked on Mark's.

"_I was never alive  
'til the day I was blessed with you  
when I hold you late at night  
I know what I was put here to do  
I turn off the world and listen to you sigh  
And I will sing my angel's lullaby"_

This was enough to make Mark smile as he gave his full attention to this beautiful song with fresh tears brimming out the corner of his eyes, gazing at his best friend who was doing what he did best.

"_Know I'm forever near  
The one you can always call  
Right all you know to fear  
Are the shadows on your wall  
I'm here close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
And I will sing my angel's lullaby"_

Never breaking eye contact, Roger continued the song, smiling as much as he could while singing. He began to sport a few tears of his own as he sang launched into the bridge, and then moved closer to Mark as he sang the final verse, making sure his filmmaker friend caught every word of it.

"_So tell me how to stop the years from racing  
is there a secret someone knows?  
I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing  
I'll never be ready to let go _

And when the world seems cold  
And you feel that all of your strength is gone  
There will be one tiny voice  
Your reason to carry on  
And when I'm not close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
You will sing your angel's lullaby."

Smiling at each other but with tears spilling down their faces, the rocker put his guitar against the wall, then leaned forward, kissed Mark's forehead and pressed his own forehead gently against his friend's as he sang the final line, as a special message of hope and encouragement.

_"Let this be our angel's lullaby."_

_

* * *

_

WHEW! I cried even as I wrote this. Oh BTW, that incredible gorgeous song is "Angel's Lullaby" by Richard Marx. One of my most favourite songs **ever**.


End file.
